The study which is proposed is an extension of work which is currently funded. The work which is now in progress and the proposed extension is designed to measure the impact of legislation which broadened the laws for involuntary civil commitment to mental hospitals in Washington state. Results from the ongoing study reveal that dramatic and important changes occurred in conjunction with the implementation of the law. However, a number of unanticipated events occurred from within the mental health system and outside of it which are important in assessing to what extent the 1979 law affected the demand for and delivery of commitment services. Data which were obtained by our staff from (1) existing statewide data files and (2) individual case record data in King and Pierce counties will be used to extend our interrupted time series design to include both discrete and continuous changes in factors such as the supply of resources to the mental health system. Incorporating these key "intra-system" and "extra-system" factors will allow us to detect the independent contribution of these factors as well as to clarify the actual change in the mental health system which was brought about by the 1979 legal change.